


There's Reason to Believe in Angels

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nerd Dean Winchester, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Tattoos, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some post-sex cuddles between Dean and Cas, Cas explaining one of his tattoos to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Reason to Believe in Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys wanted more punk!Cas and I promise I'm going to give you more but for now have this, I wrote it like five minutes ago, it's nothing too exciting, it's just some fluff and drabble, hopefully you guys will like it!!

“What’s this one for?” Dean inquired, thumbing over a small little stick ‘n poke tattoo just above Cas’ right hipbone. It was a little intricate pair of wings that were fairly small, nothing too big. Castiel didn’t have the money to go out and get the tattoos that he really wanted, so for now, his cousin Anna, who was an artist and an aspiring tattoo artist, did stick ‘n pokes for Cas. Dean learned as they got further into their relationship that Cas almost always had meaning for everything he did. Sometimes he didn’t, he was kind of spontaneous after all. Usually, however, when Dean asked him about one of his tattoos he had an answer. Castiel smiled softly, looking down at it.

“It’s the first one that I got. I got it because I was thinking of angels, of how they’re supposed to be these holy beings, and I thought of how it would be kind of ironic to have a tattoo of wings signifying angels when humans, me in particular are so unholy, so flawed. I don’t know, it might be stupid but over the years I’ve grown to want wings across my back. I guess angels just fascinate me a little. Not really sure why though,” Castiel trailed off with a sigh. Dean smiled softly and shook his head.

“It’s not stupid. I like that idea, I think it’s nice,” Dean assured him and Castiel smiled.

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas replied, leaning forwards for a kiss before curling up closer next to Dean. The two were still naked, curled together despite the mess of sweat and come around them. Dean had also found as he went into his relationship with Cas that despite Cas being pretty intimidating with the piercings and the general, ‘Fuck off’ look that he wore at school, he was really a total sap, especially when it came to after sex cuddles. He would pull Dean as close as possible and wrap his arms around him, sometimes tracing idle lines over Dean’s skin with his fingertips. Other times Dean would capture his hand and they would hold hands, letting their breathing even out together, their heartbeats synchronizing. Sometimes Dean would point to one of Cas’ little tattoos and ask him about it, and he would listen happily as Cas talked about it. By now, Dean knew just about every tattoo that there was on Cas’ body.

They were still discovering each other’s bodies though. They were still finding out where what felt like bliss, where what tickled, where there were little birthmarks or freckles. They loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought!!! Maybe it was the wrong type of fluff or drabble or what have you, or maybe you just want to see them fuck instead of cuddle or both, who knows!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me something or if you just want to talk to me, whatever's cool :) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
